Cinderella Parody Version
by Shana Granger
Summary: Rin menjadi seorang cinderella. Author Shana nyoba buat fanfic humor. Read and Review please. 1 review dari para readers sangat berharga


Cinderella Parody Version

.

.

.

Tittle: Cinderella Parody Version

By: Author Shana Sparkyu E.L.F a.k.a Aisha Mulyasyafitri

Genre: Humor and Parody

Characters: Rin K and Len K

Rated: K+ or T

Summary: Rin Kagamine menjalani hidup seperti cerita Cinderella. Karena saya males buat summary, langsung aja ceritanya. Cekidot

Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine, but this story is mine

Caution: Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo (mungkin), Humor ter-GARING se-dunia, alur singkat.

Note: Halo Readers! Ini fic humor buatan author Shana. Saya kembali setelah dari dunia lain (read: hiatus) karena internet error minta digorok dan ane harus belajar (halah. Ngeles mode: ON). Ok saya gak akan banyak omong disini. Cekidot ini fic-nya!

1

2

3

Action!

*muncul backsound lagu Suju – Bonnya mana? (read: bonamana)*

**(Rin POV)**

"Woy! Kerja tuh yang bener! Jangan maen-maen!" kata Teto sambil menjitak kepalaku. Emosiku langsung naek dan membalas Teto.

"Lu juga jangan ngatur-ngatur! Iyuh, KAMSEUPAY!" kataku dengan nada mengejek. Teto langsung ceurik. Dih, pasti dia laporan sama nyonya.

Oh iya, namaku Rin Clallu Caiiank Kamoehh. Menurut naskah author, disini peranku sebagai 'Cinderella'. Tau kan cinderella? Itu lho nama hantu yang *maaf* badannya bolong (Itu sundelbolong neng -_-). Padahal aku gak mau jadi cinderella, disuruh-suruh sama 3 orang yang kamseuphay itu eoww. Kembale ke cerita.

"RIN Clallu Caiiank Kamoehh !" teriak seseorang. Akh...itu pasti ibu tiriku. Kesel lama-lama, orang lagi enak-enak nyuci baju digangguin. Dih, kamseupay eoww.

"Apa?" tanyaku menantang. Dia hanya kaget,

"Kamu kalo kerja yang bener! Kalo kerjanya gak bener, saya taikkin gajih kamu!" kata ibu tiriku yang bernama Neru.

"Hah taikkin? Ditaikkin berapa persen nyonya?" tanyaku heran.

"60 persen" kata nyonya Neru. "Kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

"60 persen? Kelebihan! 10 persen aja ya?" tanyaku nawar. Muka nyonya Neru langsung kusut.

"Oke, kalo kamu gak mau mah. Ora po po" kata nyonya Neru. Tiba-tiba seorang author yang keceh abis *readers muntah berjamaah* datang.

"Woy! Jadi peran tuh yang bener! Setau ane, dinaskah ini gak ada penaikkan gaji!" bentak author Shana yang datang entah dari mana.

"Eowww...kamseupay" gumamku. Shana pun men-deathglare-ku.

"Udah, kembali ke naskah" kata author Shana. Author langsung pergi ke SS4INA bareng Kyuhyun #UdahLewatWoy!

"Udah, sana kerja" kata Gumi, saudara tiriku.

"Iye iye, sabaran napa. Eowww Kamseupay" kataku. Akhirnya 3 makhluk berwajah abstrak itu pergi! #. Aku kembali mencuci dengan wajah kesal dan sebal.

**HIKKK HIKKK (Suara Tomcat Eh...maksud saya 'Suara Kuda')**

"Permisi nona, ada nyonya Neru?" tanya seseorang yang sepertinya orang kerajaan penunggang tomcat.

"Abdi teu nyaho. Masa bodo rek manehna paeh atawa heunteu abdi masa bodo" kataku kesal sambil terus mengucek baju.

"What do you mean?" tanya orang itu. Tiba-tiba author paling keceh sedunia dateng.

"Artinya 'Aku gak tau. Gak peduli mau dianya meninggal atau enggak, aku gak peduli'. Begetooo" kata author Shana.

"Author kok maen nongol aja sih? Kurang kerjaan amat lu thor?" tanya si penunggang tomcat yang ternyata Mikuo.

"Sebenernya...hiks..." kata author sambil terisak.

"K3n4p4? Curh4th 4j4hh s4m4 akkuhhh" kata Mikuo. Alaynya kumad. (read: kenapa? Curhat aja sama aku).

"Aku...hiks...kehabisan tiket SS4INA. Huwaaaaaa" tangis author Shana sampai membuat samudra ke 6.

"Ouhhh k4c1114nnn, Ciniii 4kkuhhh p3yukkk" kata Mikuo alaynya KUMAD lagi (read: Owh... kasian. Sini aku peluk).

"GAK MAU! AKU MAUNYA DIPELUK SAMA KYUHYUNN OPPAAA!" teriak author Shana pake TOA mesjid yang dihadiahi pukulan dari warga se-RT.

"Yaelah author. Bukannya SS4INA udah lewat ya?" kataku sambil melipat kedua tanganku didepan dada yang dihadiahi tangisan author yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Jadi author jadi-jadian deh #Digaplok

"Lu mah malah ngingetin! Gua jadi galau lagi akh!" kata author Shana. Author langsung pergi dan pundung dipojokkan sambil nyilet-nyilet tangan.

"Iya, ada apa tua?" tanya mpok Neru yang nongol tiba-tiba (Enakan nulisnya 'mpok' daripada 'nyonya', ruwet. Toh artinya sama aje).

"Hem...anda panggil saya apa tadi?" kata Mikuo sambil mencabut 1 alisnya eh...mengangkat 1 alisnya

"Ma-Maaf, maksud saya Tuan" kata mpok Neru ketakutan gegara diincer pocong.

"Ini ada undangan. Anda dan anak-anak anda diundang ke pesta dansa oleh kerajaan Kagane" ceramah Mikuo sambil ngasih undangan sunatan.

"Kok undangan sunatan?" tanya Teto melongo.

"Maaf, itu undangan nanti anak saya sunatan. Ini undangan yang bener" kata Mikuo sambil nyerahin undangan nikahan.

"Hah? Siapa yang mau nikahan?" tanya Gumi melongo.

"Maaf, ini undangan buat nikahan kedua saya. Eh, ketauan deng ane poliklinik. Maksud saya poligami. Ini yang bener" kata Mikuo sambil nyerahin undangan yang bener.

"Owh ya ampyun. Terima Kasih! Oh my GHOST! Apakah ini mimpi? Cubit akyu!" teriak Gumi lebay. Aku hanya terus mencuci. 2 saudara tiriku langsung ke girangan sampe tebar confetti, bunga mawar, dan balon.

"Sekian dulu ya" kata Mikuo sambil pergi begitu aja naek tomcat yang sok dijadiin kuda.

"Rin" kata mpok Neru dingin.

"Opo?" tanyaku sengkat, padet, teu jelas.

"Elu gak boleh ikut ke pesta dansa! Elu harus jaga rumah. Ngerti?" kata mpok Neru,

"Dih, siapa coba yang mau dateng ke pesta dansa yang kamseuphay itu eowww" kataku meremehkan. Author Shana muncul lageee.

"Woy! Sejak kapan Cindrella yang anggun nan cantik jadi kayak geto?" kata author Shana menentang.

"Gak tau dewh. Pokoke, Cinderin mau punya perubahan sikap!" kataku sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Cinderin? Apaan tuh? Cinderin itu 'Orang pegel kudu di cinderin' ya?" tanya author Shana lageee.

"Itu SENDERIN! Eh, senderin itu tokoh spongebob ya?" tanya mpok Neru, Teto, Gumi.

"Itu SANDY! JAUH GAN. GARING GAN" kata author Shana. "Udah, jangan becanda" sambung author.

"Situ yang ngajak bercanda!" kata semua tokoh namun tida digubris oleh author Shana.

_-Skip Time—_

Sekarang waktunya pesta dansa. Aku sih hanya berdiri aja di balkon

"Rin! Kunci pintunya!" kata mpok Neru.

"Iya mpok! Entar ane kerjain!" kataku.

"Jiah, keburu kemalingan nanti" kata Gumi. Aku sendiri di balkon ini. Tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya menghampiriku

"Hai Rin. Kamu ingin ke pesta dansa ya?" tanya sesosok itu yang ternyata peri.

"Gak, aku gak mau pergi ke pesta dansa yang kamseuphay itu eowww" kataku.

"Kalau gitu, ambil labu dan beberapa tikus dan kadal dibelakang rumahmu" kata peri itu ngatur. Dih, nyuruhnya ngambil duit gitu kek jangan kadal. Eowww.

"Ta-" kataku terpotong oleh peri rese itu

"S-E-K-A-R-A-N-G" kata peri itu tegas. Kepaksa deh gua harus nurut.

_-dibelakang rumah—_

"Ni ibu peri. Udah gua kumpulin semua. Eowww tangan gua jadi kotor. Mana ujhan gak adha ojhek, bechek bechek" kataku sambil terus membersihkan tanganku.

"Kerja bagus." kata peri itu. Ia menyulapnya menjadi seekor tomcat. "Eh salah" sambung tu peri sedeng.

Benda itu menjadi sebuah kereta tomcat (kalo ditarik oleh kuda, kereta kuda. Kalo sama tomcat jadi kereta tomcat).

"Nah, sekarang tinggal penampilanmu" kata peri itu. Dia mengajakku ke ruang rias nan kamseupay punya saudara tiriku.

_-ruang rias-_

**CLINGG!**

"Woy! Gua menor amet dah!" kataku kesal.

"Ma-Maaf non. Maklum,ane nubi" kata peri itu.

"Dih, masih nubi udah nekat jadi peri" gumamku dalam hati

**CLINGG!**

"Nah gitu kek. Sempurna" kataku sambil mengerakkan tanganku ala pesulap, D*mian

Ia mengajakku lagi ke taman tempat kereta tomcat tadi berada.

_-di belakang rumah- _

"Sekarang apalagi?" tanya ibu peri itu nan kamseupay itu.

"Et dah, ni peri kepo amet" gumamku. "Kayaknya baju" sambungku.

**CLINGG!**

"WOY PERI SEDENG! KOK GUA DIUBAH JADI TOMCAT GENE SIH? EOWWW!" bentakku.

"Ma-Maaf, ilmu hitam saya kurang. Mohon dimaklumi" kata peri itu.

"Ilmu hitam?" gumamku pelan.

**CLINGG!**

"ARGH! TAMBAH SEDENG YA LU? MASA GUA DIUBAH JADI POCONG GENE SIH?" bentakku.

"Sorry. Tapi kok yang ini gak bisa diubah lagi" kata peri itu menyesal.

"Hadeh, masa gua ke pesta kayak pocong. Udah menor, kayak pocong pula. Udah kayak orang gila aku" kataku.

Ibu peri langsung pergi ketakutan gegara liat pocong se-cantik gua gene getooo.

_-diistana—_

"AAAAA POCONG! LAREEEE!" teriak semua orang dipesta dansa setelah melihatku. Tiba-tiba...

**BRUUK!**

Aku menabrak seseorang.

"Ma-Maaf pangeran" kataku kepada pangeran bernama Len yang menyebabkan dia tereak ampe giginya ompong.

**BRUUK!**

Aku terjatuh, terjatuh lagi, dipelukanmuuu! Hehe maksud saya aku terjatuh lage. Kain kafan yang aku pakai lepas. Ternyata aku memakai sebuah gaun yang indah. Jadi kaya kupu-kupu gitu. Awalnya kepompong trus kupu-kupu. Hehe. Pangeran Len dan semua orang terpana melihatku.

"Nona, mau berdansa denganku?" tawar Len sambil menawarkan tangannya padaku. Aku mengangguk. Kamipun berdansa sangat romantis (Shana: AUTHOR NYESEK! OKE AUTHOR KETAUAN BANGET JOMBLONYA!).

Tak lama kemudian, Len mengganti tarian dengan tarian ala Michael Jackson. Susah banged buat ngikutinnya.

**TENG...TENG...TENG...**

"Sekarang sudah jam 12 malam, biasanya kau ngacir. Kenapa sekarang kau gak ngacir?" tanya Len.

"Males gua maen kabur-kaburan. Capek gan" kataku. Len hanya terkekeh.

"Oh iya, kau itu pocong yang tadi kan? Mana ada pocong cantik" kata Len ngegombal."Neng, punya peta gak neng?" sambung Len.

"Masih jaman peta bang? GPS dong GPS!" kataku. Wahahaha gombal gagal. "Ma-Maaf aku harus pergi" sambungku.

"Kenapa? Inget jalan cerita ya?" tanya Len.

"Bukan, inget aje gua mau nonton bola dirumah. M*nchester U*ited vs B*rcelona" kataku sambil pergi.

"Dah. Eh? Namamu siapa?" tanya Len.

"IWAK PEYEK!" teriakku.

"Nama lengkapnya?" tanya Len lagi.

"IWAK PEYEK NASI PECEL!" teriakku lagi.

"Tunggu! Kain kafanmu ketinggalan!" teriak Len tetapi tidak digubris olehku yang terburu-buru takut ketinggalan nonton bola.

_-dirumah—_

"Hadeh, capek" kataku sambil merebahkan tubuhku dikasur. "Eh? Kain kafan gua mana?" sambungku sambil terus nyari-nyari.

"Segitu pentingnya tu kain kafan. Ckckck" kata author Shana yang nongol lagi. Eh, dia langsung pergi

-esok hari—

**HIKKK HIKKK (Suara Tomcat)**

"Permisi, ada nyonya Neru?" tanya si penunggang tomcat bernama Mikuo yang ngegetin gua pas lagi nyiram tanaman.

"Teu nyaho" kataku. Mpok Neru langsung dateng dari langit.

"Eh, jeng Mikuo. Ada apa jeng?" kata Mpok Neru sambil cipika cipiki sama Mikuo.

"Ini, pangeran Len nyari pemilik kain kafan ini. Katanya nanti mau di nikahin" kata Mikuo sambil memberi kain kafan.

"Ngeh? Kain kafan? Bukannya sepatu kaca ya?" tanya Teto yang nongol tiba-tiba.

"Ini kan ceritanya karangan author" kata Gumi natep author sinis.

"Yo ayo, siapa yang mau nyoba ni kain kafan?" tanya Mikuo. Saudara tiriku langsung ngacir semua. Tinggal aku. "Neng, mau nyoba?" sambung Mikuo.

"Boleh deh" kataku. Aku langsung memakainya.

"Wah, ternyata pas! Kamulah wanita yang dicari oleh Len!" teriak Mikuo. Len langsung datang entah darimana. Tetapi dia memakai kain kafan.

"Rin, ayo pergi. Kita gentayangan nyok gangguin warga" kata Len. Aku diam. Author Shana dateng lagi.

"Hadeh, kok jadi pocong pocongan sih?" tanya author Shana.

"Ini kan ide author!" teriakku, Mikuo, dan Len bersamaan. Author hanya pergi gitu aja.

"Jadi?" tanya Len. Aku mengangguk tanda setuju. Akhirnya kami naik tomcat dan menghantui para warga. Selesai

-Cerita ini adalah sejarah 'Hantu penunggang Tomcat' karangan author—

A/N: Review Please, 1 review dari para readers sangat berharga. Kamsahamnida

Review Please

V


End file.
